Pearl Saber
Pearl Saber is a Berserker from the Team Pearl of this "Holy Grail War" of Fate / Solemn Tartar. Profile Identity Susanoo-no-Mikoto is a divinity of Japanese culture portrayed as the god of the sea and storms. Brother of the sun goddess Amaterasu, and the moon god Tsukuyomi, is the son of the god Izanagi, when he washed his face, where when washing his left eye, Amaterasu is born; the right gave rise to Tsukuyomi and when washing his nose, Susanoo is born. He and Amaterasu lived in a great rivalry, but, Izanagi once told him to leave heaven, and he still went to say goodbye to his sister, who was suspicious of him, but he proposes a challenge to prove his fidelity, and so she accepts. They took obgetos from each other, and from them, gods and goddesses were born. Amaterasu took his sword Totsuka-no-Tsurugi, giving birth to three goddesses, and Susanoo, took his necklace, giving rise to five gods. He says that the gods belonged to him because they came from his necklace, and the goddesses belonged to him because they came from his sword. Amaterasu claims that he won the challenge because his item produced women while his men, and since he proposed the challenge. They settle for the result, but Susanoo was restless, and in a state of constant anger over past events, and so, he ends up destroying the rice fields of Amaterasu, throws a completely skinned pony into his dwelling and kills one of their companions. Seeing what happened, Amaterasu very angry, hides in a cave, asism, hiding the sun, bathing the world in total darkness. After a long time, Amaterasu leaves the cave, and Susanoo is punished, being banished from the skies. Walking in the world of men, he vaunts to Izumo, where he meets a couple of elderly gods, called Ashi-nadzushi and Te-nadzushi, and they tell him about one incident, where an eight-headed serpent dragon named Yamata in the Orochi eventually devoured seven of his eight daughters to the mongo of the last seven years, and this was the eighth year, and the date of the serpent devouring his eighth daughter was approaching. Susanoo agrees to save his daughter, in exchange for herself as his wife. The couple agrees and they begin to devise a plan to kill the snake. He ends up transforming the couple's daughter, named Kushi-nada-hime, into a comb, putting it in her hair, and asked for Ashi-nadzushi and Te- nadzushi make a large fence, and inside it, erect eight gates, with a platform on top of each gate, and on top of the platform, was placed a great barrel with an extremely strong sachet. At the time the serpent's hour appears, she enters the fence and approaches the gates and drinks the sake completely. After drinking everything, she falls asleep due to the alcohol, and Susanoo seizes the opportunity to kill the snake. A carnage begins, bathing the nearby valleys and lakes with the creature's blood, wielding his sword Totsuka-no-Tsurugi, he cuts the snake into several pieces. Arriving near the tail, he finds within the serpent's body a sword, this being the legendary Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi sword. He undoes the comb transformation of Kushi-nada-hime, who returns to the arms of his parents, being now she, the future wife of Susanoo. He decides to deliver the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi sword to his sister Amaterasu as a gift of reconciliation, thus he was allowed to return to heaven. He goes to the province of Suma, where he built a castle on the clouds, celebrating his marriage to Kushi-nada-hime. Apearance Pearl Saber is a man of medium height, white-skinned and well-structured, with relatively large muscles, bright red eyes. He has long black hair, partially ruffled and untidy, having a hairpin close to his tip, making a kind of ponytail on the bead, and also having a black beard that covers the entire jaw except the mouth. He is shirtless, having only one piece of armor in the middle of a large red and yellow cloth, adorned with various designs, being located on his right arm, while the left has no type of accessory. He wears a wide black trousers with a small skirt around his waist, which is covered in armor resembling samurai armor, with red sandals and black stockings on his feet, which have an armor shield on the top of the foot. and the heel. He has many tattoos on his body, representing all his belongings he had when he lived in the sky, such as lightning, water, palaces, plantations, and on the back, a drawing of his sister, Amaterasu. He carries with him three weapons: A Katana, located at his waist; a spear, located on its back; It is a bow, also located on its back. Katana, called Totsuka-no-Tsurugi, is your main weapon. It has a golden wool, the handle is black with red lines, and the sheath is black with bird designs in yellow. The spear, called Totsuka-no-Yari, is about 2.30m long, with the red handle, with the golden arrowhead, 20cm long, 8cm wide and 3cm thick, and at the rear. , it has another golden tip, but much smaller. The bow, called Totsuka-no-Yumi, is completely black, with some designs in red, and a golden thread. Personality Pearl Saber is a very calm and serious man, but he shows much sentimentality for his allies and those he loves, as it was with his wife. He is a confident, centered, educated and very intelligent man, always keeping calm during the situation, always fighting with his face closed and centered, always showing a lot of respect for the enemy and valuing his skills. Despite this, he has another side, which is his most hidden feelings, where he can show happiness and joy in his expressions, despite being rare, as well as fury on occasions, which makes him classified as Berserker by He tells of his moments of anger, which make him very much the god of the storms, becoming a very "thundering" man in those moments. He also has a sense of pleasure in challenging battles, having as main rival Ruby Saber, whose he saw as a true and valiant opponent, even entering into help and teamwork deals with him, somewhat hypocritical from Pearl Saber, for he would be betraying the trust of his allies, which he does indeed regard very much and they have enormous respect for him, but Ruby Saber is the only enemy he does not want to be defeated, for he himself wants to duel himself. he, to see who is the strongest Saber among them. Role Pearl Saber is invoked in the Pearl team in this Holy Grail War, acting as a "leader" of the team, showing empathy for his teammates, gaining respect for them and their trust, vice versa, even though he has shown difficulty in "controlling" Pearl Berserker. Abilities Pearl Saber is one of the most powerful Saber servants in existence. In combat, he is regarded as invincible in the eyes of those who are not divine spirits, due to the monstrous combination and his enormous strength with his gigantic speed, making his blows extremely prescient, fast and strong, ending the fight in one blow for the most part. Oftentimes, that combined with his storm handling skills, and his ability to fight using three different weapons at the same time, makes him an extremely versatile and powerful servant. He also has a tremendous amount of mana, can perform various lightning strikes and tornadoes without much tiring, as well as a great deal of resistance, which makes him ignore major injuries, which when combined with his Mad Enhancement, makes him virtually immune to pain when he has the adrenaline of combat. Stats Passive Skills * God Divine Core - EX * Magic Resistence - A+ * Mad Enhancement - D+ Skills * Storm God - EX : A unique ability, representing the maximum state of a being that controls the storms. A Skill that acts as an extremely powerful Mana Burst, having the attribute of thunderstorms, allowing the user to become one with their own, changing their body to a composition that resembles thunderstorm or lightning clouds, and can move around. as you wish, as well as imbue any weapon with this energy, which contains powerful concentrations of wind and electricity, capable of creating tornadoes and lightning, using lightning and tornadoes to attack both using a weapon and using their own hands. * Mystic Eyes - A : Pearl Saber has mystical eyes, something not very common among gods themselves. His eyes allow him to observe future points of the things he observes, not something like observing the future, but rather he sees a mental projection of what he wants in his future point, giving him a sense of the purpose of the action. at the same time it has not been executed yet, being something like "materializing the future before your eyes in a non-material way". * A Devastating and Maestral Flash - A++ : A skill that symbolizes Pearl Saber's versatility, speed and ferocity of combat. A Skill that symbolizes his ability to fight using a katana, a spear and a bow at the same time, without losing his mastery and dexterity due to the use of three completely different weapons at the same time. This Skill allows him to additionally increase his attributes with a Mad Enhancement without losing his combat dexterity, having an extremely fast and devastating fighting style, ending the fight with lightning speed. Noble Phantasms Pearl Saber has five Noble Phantasms: * Totsuka-no-Tsurugi (Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm) - A : Pearl Saber's main weapon, commonly used for faster and shorter-range combat, is focused more on the prescence of attacks. A medium-sized katana whose weight is light enough for even a mortal to wield as if holding a feather, but with extremely high rigidity and strength. In the hands of Pearl Saber, this sword is capable of cutting solid rock clumps as if it were nothing, having the ability to create air cuts that advance against the targets, cutting up hill peaks easily. It has the ability to perfectly conduct any kind of electricity it touches, absorbing it and replenishing the user's mana. * Totsuka-no-Yari (Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm) - A : The golden-tipped spear used by Peal Saber. It is a long and rigid spear, able to pierce through the atmosphere and create perforations without touching the target. Despite its size and rigidity, it is very light and can be held by an ordinary human without any difficulty. It has the ability to be invisible, making the length of the spear impossible to discern, akin to the ability of a certain Saber. * Totsuka-no-Yumi (Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm) - A :The black bow wielded by Pearl Saber, being his weapon that he uses to perform ranged attacks. An arc that can fire infinitely because it does not need material arrows, creating the arrows themselves by having the golden thread pulled, creating arrows of electricity at the same instant. It has the ability to increase the range of the user's vision. Pearl Saber makes an excellent use of the bow for both attack and defense, using its incredible stamina to block dangerous attacks without switching weapons or diverting from attack. * 8 Head Demon Execution: Orochi Retaliation ( Anti-Country Noble Phantasm) '''- A++ : '''Pearl Saber's main Noble Phantasm, which was used to end the life of the eight-headed demonic serpent; Yamata-no-Orochi. It is a Noble Phantasm that materializes two other copies of Pearl Saber, each wielding one of the three weapons it possesses, simultaneously executing three different types of attacks. His replica that uses his sword, Totsuka-no-Tsurugi, performs a sequence of powerful and prescious attacks and attacks, completely slashing the targets. At the same time, his replica using his bow, Totsuka-no-Yumi, fires a sequence of lightning-fast shots into the sky, creating a storm of highly powerful lightning at the targets, creating a vortex of energy in the center of the target. place where the attack was executed. Finally, after the vortex is created, his third replica, which carries his spear, Totsuka-no-Yari, rises above the vortice, thrusting the spear with absurd force and speed, causing the vortex to explode in a wave, so powerful it was capable of completely destroying Yamata-noOrochi's absurdly rigid and giant body, which was large enough to cover 8 entire valleys, giving the Noble Phantasm Anti-Country rating. The speed of the attacks is so great that it is capable of exceeding the speed of light, having all attacks executed in a fraction of a second, ensuring victory without the enemy knowing exactly what destroyed it. * Kusanagi-noTsurugi (Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm) - EX : Pearl Saber's most powerful Noble Phantasm, being the sword found in Yamata-no-Orochi's body, being one of the three largest relics in Japan. A divine sword, considered one of the strongest weapons in the world, making even a mere human an awesome swordsman just for wielding the sword. In order to activate this Noble Phantasm, Pearl Saber sacrifices her three weapons, making a prayer to the heavens, which is where the sword comes from, descending from the clouds in the midst of divine sunlight, light of her sister, Amaterasu, independent of the moment. treat one night, or even in the vacuum of space. In wielding this Sword, Pearl Saber has such power that it makes other Saber-class spirits see him as "the deity of the sword." Using this sword, Pearl Saber has all of its attributes increased sharply, as well as having a considerable increase in his swordsman knowledge and skill, reaching the state of Nothingness, something that only those who have acquired the maximum level of swordsman can achieve. Because his power is already a giant thing, Pearl Saber's Nothingness is in a never-before-seen setting, which in addition to allowing him to be completely untouchable for a certain amount of time, makes him able to master the automatic transport capability afforded by the range of the Nothingness, however, being controlled by Pearl Saber, being able to travel between dimensions freely and spontaneously, reaching the world of immigration numbers if you wish. Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi is a completely indestructible sword, which makes her always the winner of a resistance fight, unless the other sword is also indestructible. Despite its immense power, it has a limited time of use, which decreases as the user's mana is spent, which is a huge expense, where even a high class Caster would suffer to keep her active for more than 10 minutes. Upon termination of use, Pearl Saber will be exhausted, which will make him completely rewardable for a while, although he becomes virtually invincible while using this sword. Pearl Saber is the only existing being that can invoke and use this sword of its own accord.